


Bows

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Harry falls in love with Draco's baby portrait. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift drabble for [](http://devon-may.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon_may**](http://devon-may.livejournal.com/), since a little pervy bird told me she was having a bad day. *hugs* Thanks to my beta, [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)**saladbats**! ;)

Title: Bows  
Authour: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D Oh the fluff!  
Words: 200  
Rating: PG  
Summary: **Harry falls in love with Draco's baby portrait.**  
Notes: This is a gift drabble for [](http://devon-may.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon_may**](http://devon-may.livejournal.com/) , since a little pervy bird told me she was having a bad day. *hugs* Thanks to my beta, [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)! ;)

  


Bows

“Is that you?”

“What? Oh, yes. One of Mother’s favorites.”

“Nice bows.”

“Kindly shut up, Harry.”

“And shiny shoes! Oh, you were so adorable!”

“ _Were_? There goes your Christmas gift.”

“I’ll earn it back later. How old were you?”

“I don’t know, one, maybe two?”

“Beautiful.”

“I know.”

“Our children will be gorgeous.”

“What if I don’t want to soil my flawless genes with your standy-up hair, blotchy skinned ones?”

“Too late. I’m pretty sure you were there when I got pregnant.”

“But not certain?”

“And they say romance is dead.”

“Not dead, just lazy.”

“And wears bows, apparently.”

“You’re one to talk. Swallowed a balloon, did you?”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t be so fat if Malfoy spawn didn't require so much room.”

“The cheek I put up with.”

“And the arse.”

“Mmm... very good point. Wait. What are you doing?”

“Taking this home. I love it.”

“It’s just a baby picture, Harry.”

“I have one of me at this age, too.”

“That's very nice. Now put it down.”

“No. I didn’t get enough family pictures the first time around. Please?”

“Ah, pregnant, begging boyfriends, my favorite.”

“That a yes?”

“I suppose, but no more talk of bows.”

“No deal.”  
__________________________

 _The outfit is schmoopy, that much he knows,  
But Harry would love anything of Draco's,  
Be it his child,  
His attitude wild,  
Or even those cute little bows!_  
~*~  
Limrick by [](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/profile)[**jadarene**](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/)


End file.
